callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Game
Gun Game is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The game consists of six players competing in a free-for-all-style game. Each player starts with a pistol; As players get more kills, the player will receive different weapons. Upon death by knife, the player goes down one weapon tier, but melee kills do not advance the killer to a new weapon. The first person to achieve a kill with all twenty weapon tiers wins. Weapon Tiers #Python Speed Reloader #Makarov Dual Wield #SPAS 12 #Stakeout #MP5K #Skorpion Dual Wield #AK74u #M14 #M16 #Famas #AUG #HK21 #M60 #L96A1 #WA2000 #Grim Reaper (PC and Wii), RPG (PS3 and Xbox 360) #M72 LAW #China Lake #Crossbow Explosive Tip #Ballistic Knife Gallery Gun Game.png Strategy *There are twenty weapons to get through and they are all varying levels of difficulty. Tiers 1-4 can be tough to get through at first due to the fact that the first tier, a Python with a Speed Reloader, can be tough to get kills with due to its arcing recoil. Especially when other players have the higher tier weapons. *The SMGs from weapon tiers 5-7 are a little more 'rusher' friendly and can be easy to get kills with due to their high rates of fire and killing time. *The Assault Rifles from weapons tiers 8-11 are more manageable to use and can be used at a variety of ranges. However be cautious when receiving the M14 as this weapon is very weak in close quarters. *The LMGs from weapon tiers 12-13 are slightly tougher to use than other weapon tiers due to the fact that they slow down the player's movement speed and are very loud, so other players can hear them more than other weapons from previous tiers. From this tier onwards, acquiring long range kills are highly recommended as they can prepare you for the next tiers. *The sniper rifles from tiers 14-15 are arguably some of the harder weapons to use in a gun game especially on small maps such as Nuketown. It is advised to survey the map and pick out the high combat areas and then pick off other players from a distance. They are difficult to use mainly because it's more likely that unless the entire lobby of players are at a nearby level, the majority of opposing players will be carrying weapons better suited to close quarters engagement (the core of Gun Game). *This same strategy can be used for weapon tiers 16-20. In this group of weapons it is all about being at the right place at the right time. The weapons from this tier are considerably harder to use than other weapon tiers in the gun game due to their situational nature. Try to find a high-traffic area, and remain hidden in cover. *Be cautious when using Dual weapons, like the Skorpion and Makarov, as these prohibit the weapon's effectiveness at range. Tips *Players should knife whenever they get into close quarters especially to players who are in the lead. Whilst this does not advance the player to the next tier it does demote the opposing player which can be the difference between being in the money or out of it. *If staying for multiple gun games, players should play on the 'Ante Up' playlist as the amount of COD Points won or lost is very small unless the player is willing to spend up to 10,000 COD points per game. *Some players like to knife everyone once they get the Ballistic Knife instead of go for the winning kill. Be cautious about these types of players, since they can demote you a lot and prevent you from winning the game, or "In the Money." Notes *The player will never run out of ammo with the weapon they are using. *Suicide will result in a demotion. *Like all other Wager game modes, killstreak rewards are disabled. *If the player kills someone else by blowing up a car with a launcher, they don't advance to the next tier, which also happens when the player knifes someone else. *Deaths by car/barrel explosions will demote the player back a tier, regardless of who caused the explosion. *Double kills with a weapon doesn't advance the player two tiers. *If you kill someone with a launcher and you kill yourself you go back one tier. However, if the enemy damaged you before you killed yourself, the other player will get an "Assisted Suicide" kill, and both players will advance to the next tier. *Firing any weapon will make a player show up on the radar, even the Ballistic Knife and Crossbow. *Kills from the grave (Afterlife kills) will not advance you a tier. This frequently happens when using the Crossbow. *The Grim Reaper was removed from Gun Game in late December 2010 and was replaced with the RPG-7, due to it being glitched. It is not changed on the PC and Wii, which did not have the glitched Grim Reaper. It is unknown if Treyarch will update the PC and Wii to match the other versions, or leave the Grim Reaper. *Many players think that the weapons go easy to hard, but in fact they go hard to easy to hard. Trivia *David Vonderhaar, the design director for Treyarch, states that the idea for this game mode came "straight from the community," which was a thread created on their own Community Forums. Gun Game had an overwhelming demand from the majority of the community. *Gun Game was originally a modded game type for Counter-Strike, an immensely popular PC game. *The only guns with attachments are the Python with Speed Reloader, the Dual Wield Makarovs and the Dual Skorpions. *Even though the icon for Gun Game is a Commando, it is not featured in the game. *This game mode, while not actually appeared in Modern Warfare 2, can be played in it through the use of hacks. Some versions of it even include Black Ops graphics (such as a notification (headshot, etc.) being shown in blood) & field of vision changes. Videos thumb|right|300px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Game Modes Category:Wager Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer